Many conventional hand tools have a rectangular recess and the display rack has specific design for being engaged with the rectangular recess. One of the known hand tool display rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,555 and comprises a board and a U-shaped fixing member which has a narrow end flexibly connected to the board. The disclosure has anti-theft feature, but the fixing member has an opening and lacks of supporting structure so that when the socket is pulled by force, the protrusion in the fixing member is easily disengaged from the recess in the socket due to the lack of supporting structure and the deformation of the fixing member. The socket can be separated from the display rack and taken away by unauthorized persons. Besides, when the narrow end of the fixing member is cut, the board and the fixing member are easily broken and the tool which is weight can easily drop and lost.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool display rack which has strong structure and the display hand tool is secured.